Time for Trouble
Time for Trouble is the third episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Jingle, Jingle, Jingle in 1991. Plot Gordon is exhausted and James is given his work while he has a rest. James becomes more boastful than ever and brags about his importance to Toby, who is in need of repairs. Toby puffs away to the Works, but when he takes on water at Maron he is told to clear the path for James. Toby struggles to the next station to stock up, but runs out of water. Toby's driver hitches a ride in Henrietta back to Maron, and tells a furious James of the problem. James huffily pushes Toby to the Works, where several children joke that Toby was needed to help James with the Express, prompting the red engine to disappear in a cloud of steam. Characters * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Henrietta (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Wellsworth * The Viaduct * Lower Tidmouth * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story Double Header from The Railway Series book, The Eight Famous Engines. * At the end of the UK version, James exclaims "Ha! Ha!", but in the US version he says "Huh!". * In Michael Angelis' re-narration, the line "Toby just smiled" is omitted. * In some UK releases, the narration is out of sync. * In a rare picture, when Percy comes to Toby's rescue, he is on the line next to Toby. * In a rare picture, Toby is seen going under the bridge instead of over it. * In a deleted scene, James' face is crooked. In the same picture, Toby's face is loose too. * In Norway this episode is named "Now There'll Be Trouble". The Italian title is "Air of Trouble". In the Netherlands it is called "Difficulties". In Japan this episode is called "James was Not Praised". It is called "A Bother and a Half" in Welsh. Goofs * In the first shot, Edward's eyes are wonky and in the following shot, Gordon's eyes are wonky too. * Toby starts to move before James does, even though he has no steam. * James takes Toby to Knapford, not the Works. * No explanation is given as to how Percy had the time to reach Vicarstown and approach Toby from the other direction in the time it took Toby to get to the point between Maron and Cronk. * Percy's whistle is now one tone lower. Throughout the rest of the season his whistle sound changes several times. * Why would Thomas need a brakevan if he had Clarabel? * In the restored version, when the narrator says "James had to work very hard" smoke is coming out of Toby's funnel. Gallery File:TimeforTrouble1991titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card TimeforTroublewelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TimeforTroubletitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:TimeforTroublerestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:TimeforTroubleUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:TimeforTroubleUStitlecard2.jpg|2002 US title card File:Toby2.jpg File:TimeforTrouble.PNG|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble.png|A deleted scene of Toby and James going over the bridge File:TimeforTrouble1.PNG File:TimeforTrouble2.png File:TimeforTrouble3.png|Toby taking on water File:TimeforTrouble4.png|Toby at the canal File:TimeforTrouble5.png File:TimeforTrouble6.png|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble7.png|Toby's face is loose File:TimeforTrouble8.png|Percy puffing beside Toby File:TimeforTrouble9.png|Sir Topham Hatt talking to Toby at Tidmouth File:TimeforTrouble10.png File:TimeforTrouble11.png File:TimeforTrouble12.png File:TimeforTrouble13.png File:TimeforTrouble14.png|Gordon on the viaduct File:TimeforTrouble15.png File:TimeforTrouble16.png File:TimeforTrouble17.png File:TimeforTrouble18.png File:TimeforTrouble19.png|The Fat Controller File:TimeforTrouble20.png File:TimeforTrouble21.png File:TimeforTrouble22.png File:TimeforTrouble23.png|James File:TimeforTrouble24.png File:TimeforTrouble25.png File:TimeforTrouble26.png|Toby and the Fat Controller File:TimeforTrouble27.png File:TimeforTrouble28.png File:TimeforTrouble29.png File:TimeforTrouble30.png File:TimeforTrouble31.png File:TimeforTrouble32.png File:TimeforTrouble33.png File:TimeforTrouble34.png File:TimeforTrouble35.png File:TimeforTrouble36.png File:TimeforTrouble37.png|Toby's fireman File:TimeforTrouble38.png|Henrietta File:TimeforTrouble39.png File:TimeforTrouble40.png File:TimeforTrouble42.png File:TimeforTrouble43.png File:TimeforTrouble44.png File:TimeforTrouble45.png File:TimeforTrouble46.png File:TimeforTrouble47.png File:TimeforTrouble48.png File:TimeforTrouble49.png File:TimeforTrouble50.png File:TimeforTrouble51.JPG|Deleted scene File:TimeforTrouble52.jpg|Deleted Scene File:TimeforTrouble53.png File:TimeforTrouble54.png File:TimeforTrouble55.png File:TimeforTrouble56.png File:TimeforTrouble57.png File:TimeforTrouble58.png File:TimeforTrouble59.png File:TimeforTrouble60.png File:TimeforTrouble61.png File:TimeforTrouble62.png File:TimeforTrouble63.png File:TimeforTrouble64.png File:TimeforTrouble65.png File:TimeforTrouble66.png File:TimeforTrouble67.png File:TimeforTrouble68.png File:TimeforTrouble69.png File:TimeforTrouble70.png File:TimeforTrouble71.png File:TimeForTrouble72.png File:TimeForTrouble73.jpg Episode File:Time for Trouble - Early UK Narration|Original narration File:Time for Trouble - British Narration|UK narration File:Time for Trouble - American narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes